


Moments

by CatherinesAshtray



Category: Floor Jansen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Moments, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherinesAshtray/pseuds/CatherinesAshtray
Summary: Just a little tiny random thing. Might write some more later on(probably write some more. Definitely write some more)
Kudos: 5





	Moments

I found myself laughing while looking at her.   
I never felt such pure joy; I could’ve left my own body, as I did not have any perception of it. I might have.   
She was playing with her horse as it kept on jumping in front of her and she almost lost her breath while laughing uncontrollably - everything was enlightened by sunlight, summer was blooming and I never felt more like myself. I suddenly felt the taste of my own true self, never more in touch with what used to be a memory. As happiness grew, I observed every detail around me: the green of the grass, the trees creating our own bubble, the smile on her face – and it grew more, and more, and more, until I felt like running.   
And I ran.   
When I got close enough, she noticed me, but I did not stop: I could not stop.   
I only wanted to reach her,  
And it kept on growing   
So I ran faster, faster, until she laughed amused at what was about to hit her: I jumped, throwing my arms around her neck, falling on the ground before I could hang on her body with my legs.   
Oh, how we laughed…   
And it grew so much I could’ve exploded, but it suddenly was all so quiet – I hugged her gently, leaning my head on her chest as she holt me sweetly, like she could easily hurt me.   
She smiled; her face relaxed, her eyes closed.   
If life ended, I would be ready:  
I can say I lived, now.


End file.
